Sasuke's Love Story
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: GaaraXNaruto; NarutoXGaara; Some SasukeXNaruto; NarutoXSasuke; MAINLY SasukeXSai; SaiXSasuke; Yoai; Lemons; ManXMan;Sequel to Breaking and Mending the Heart; Gaara and Naruto get into a fight, breaking them up. A few months pass and Sasuke wants Naruto to come back to him. Naruto refuses Sasuke's offer.But what happens when Sasuke meets Sai-The person who stole his place in Team 7?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Thanks for reading the first book, so here's the second. It did NarutoXGaara's story, so here's Sasuke story. Fireball-Fuchsia, the person who was the person who came up with the idea in the first place, wants Sasuke to be with Sai, so people, here it is:

SasukeXSai's story

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. STORY BELONGS TO ME AND HALF OF THE IDEA BELONGS TO FIREBALL-FUCHSIA I THOUGHT OF THE OTHER HALF. **

**NO HATE COMMET! **

This might not be a long story…

Enjoy

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Naruto POV)**

_Flashback…_

"_YOU'RE WRONG, YA KNOW!" I yelled. Gaara glared at me. "Why do you always have to yell?" he calmly asked. I got more annoyed by his calm attitude. "BECAUSE YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME UNLESS I YELL!" I protested._

_He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Naruto…" he started to say. I put a hand up to silence him. _

"_YOU KNOW WHAT?" I yelled, trying to control my anger. "What?" he replied. "WE'RE THROUGH!" I yelled. His eyes widened. "W-What?" he stammered. "We. Are. Through!" I said slowly. "But Naruto…" he said. I pointed to the front door. _

"_Out!" I commanded him. He glared at me. "You're going to break up with me and kick me out of your house without hearing my explanation?" he snapped. I growled. "Fine! What your stupid explanation?" I said. "You know, I should be the one that should be angrier at you" he said. _

_I glared right back at him. "Nice explanation. Now LEAVE!" I spat. "You mumble about Sasuke in your sleep. You always say his name, also while you sleep. How do you think I feel, Naruto?" he said. "But you knew I loved you! Why did you have to start this damn fight then?" I shouted. _

_He closed his eyes again. "You won't understand" he mumbled and headed out the door. "GOOD!" I yelled and slammed the door shut. "Just go away" I muttered. _

_I looked at the mess in my house and began cleaning. _

_End of Flashback…_

I sighed out of depression. I was in my office, staring at the paperwork. 'I know I was the one who said that we were through…But…' There was a knock on the door. I groaned and sat up straight.

"Come in" I said aloud. The door opened and Kakashi stepped in. "Naruto, you're still here?" he said, eyes wide. "Hm?" I mumbled, half listening. "Naruto?" he said louder. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes? What is it, Kakashi sensei?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Ever since Gaara left you've been like this every day, Naruto" he pointed out. I frowned and looked at Kakashi with a serious look. "He…Is not the cause of this" I protested quietly.

Kakashi leaned against the wall. "Well, it can't be Sasuke. You're over him, am I right?" he said. "Of course I am!" I almost yelled, standing up from my chair. Kakashi smirked and I sat down, clearing my throat. "So you're still in love with Gaara, am I not correct?" "No!" I shouted, standing up again. "Wait a minute…" I muttered and gave Kakashi a look.

He got off the wall and stood in front of me. "Naruto…" he started to say. "What?" I snapped. "You should stop lying to yourself. You know you still love Gaara, so why do you want to forget about him?" he asked me. "It's nothing" I said.

He sighed. "Well, I just came to check on you. You are the Hokage now, so you should get more sleep. Lack of sleep can be big trouble" he said, walking out the room. He then closed the door.

I sighed again and began organizing everything on the desk and got ready to leave. I walked out the room, making sure to lock the doors. I walked down the path where Gaara and I took our first walk. I frowned and tsked, lecturing myself just by thinking about the memory.

I took the longer road, not wanting to remember Gaara. It couldn't be helped, however. Ever since they've been dating; Naruto would wake up early and meet Gaara in front of his house. Then they would take walks and try out new routes until they walked almost every inch of the village. Then they would start all over again and walk the same paths.

I sighed and passed by the ramen shop. I looked at it for a while, remembering another memory.

_Memory/Flashback…_

_I was walking down the streets of Konoha with Gaara holding my hand. It was lunch time and I haven't even eaten breakfast. I spotted the ramen shop and tugged on Gaara's hand. "Gaara" I said. He looked at me with loving eyes. "Hm? What is it, Naruto?" he asked, kissing my cheek. _

"_Can I eat ramen?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. "Naruto, you should eat more healthy foods or you'll gain weight and become sick" he lectured me. I gave him my puppy eyes. "Please?" I begged him. _

_He sighed. "Fine" he gave up. I cheered and ran to the ramen shop, dragging Gaara with me. _

_End of Memory/Flashback…_

"_Naruto, you still love Gaara, Admit it_" Kurama said. I frowned, continuing my walk back to my house. "No I don't, Kurama. Just leave me alone" I muttered. "_Why are you so mad at him? You hurt him even more"_ he protested, ignoring me. "Whose side are you on?" I growled.

"_I'm on the neutral side. But you have to just think about it"_ he lectured me. "Think about what? What the hell am I supposed to think about?" I spat, unlocking the door to my house. "_Why he got jealous. The blame isn't all on him, Naruto. He loved you a lot and if you say another guy's name, especially Sasuke's, in front of Gaara; he going to get heartbroken_" Kurama said as I entered my house.

"But he knew I loved him!" I spoke a little louder since I was inside the house now. "_So why didn't you say those three words?"_ Kurama snapped. "What words?" I argued. "_I'm a demon fox! I'm not going to say it!"_ Kurama rose his voice. "Well, how am I supposed to know if you're not going to tell me?" I yelled. _"You're a fool, Naruto!"_ Kurama yelled back. "JUST SHUT UP, KURAMA!" I shouted.

There was silence and then a crash upstairs. 'Someone's here' I thought. '_Yeah. Be prepared_' Kurama answered. I grabbed a kunai from my side bag and slowly headed upstairs. I opened the door to my room and there was a familiar figure sitting on my bed.

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhanger. Pwahhahaha…..Guess who the figure is! Hint: Sasuke or Gaara? You might think its Sasuke to lead you off guard, but I might make Sasuke a choice to fool you guys. But I might say this to make you think it's Gaara, but it isn't. Or it's really Gaara and I want you to think its Sasuke! Choose wisely…


	2. Chapter 2

I had my computer taken away from me for one day, so I'm one day late; I'm sorry! TAT

Please review! And does anyone know some **good** KibaXGaara fanfiction? A one shot or a whole story would be awesome! Rated or M or T, please. English. Thankksss~~~

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Naruto POV)

I glared at the intruder. "Sasuke…" I growled. He looked at me and smiled. "Hello Naruto" he calmly said. "You're not welcome here" I snapped. He stood up, smirking.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing…" he replied. I held out my kunai. "As a wanted criminal, I should just dispose of you here and now" I warned him. He looked straight at me, now with a serious look.

"So why aren't you killing me now, hm? Could it be…? You still have feelings for me? Do you still like me, Naruto?" he questioned, walking closer to me. "Of course not! I hate you!" I spat. He looked hurt. "What's with that stupid and hurt look of yours?" I asked. He quickly took out a kunai, pulling my kunai away from him.

I was ready to counter attack when he pinned me to the wall and kissed me gently. My eyes widened and I struggled to be let go, but he had a strong grip. He opened his mouth; slightly rubbing his tongue on my bottom lip. I shut my mouth tight, so I wouldn't open my mouth. He pulled away.

"Come on, Naruto. I know you wanted me" he whispered. I glared at him, but didn't say anything. 'This happened before when we were dating. If I spoke, then he would push his tongue inside my mouth. He smirked. "So you know all my tricks, I see" he tsked.

He let go of me. I wiped my lips with my sleeve, still not speaking. "Naruto, I still love you" Sasuke started coming closer to me again. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLE! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I shouted. I did a hand sign, making a few shadow clones.

"I didn't come here to fight you, Naruto" Sasuke said. "Don't say my name with that filthy mouth of yours!" I shouted, sending my shadow clones after Sasuke. He dodged my clones. "You're the one with the potty mouth" he commented, ducking from a kick from my clones. I growled. He held out a kunai, coming after me.

He was so fast that I could barely see him. He slashed through me. I turned into a log. (The POV was a shadow clone. Now it's Naruto's POV)

Sasuke seemed stunned. 'He didn't see my fight with Neji during the Chunin exams, so he wouldn't know about that trick.' (The trick where Naruto makes shadow clones, making one stand and watch. Naruto was pretending to be a clone. When the attacker slashes the fake Naruto, Naruto attacked from behind. Also, I suck at fighting scenes, so forgive me if I don't make Sasuke use his sharingan in this fight…)

I attacked from behind Sasuke, but of course he saw me. 'Shadow clone!' I did a hand sign and he dodged my clones punches, but not mine. He fell to the ground and I held a kunai to his throat. "You ahead…Kill me now" he said, bleeding from my punch. Someone put my hands around my back.

Sasuke's clone smirked and disappeared. Sasuke's breath was on my ear. "Join me, Naruto" he whispered. I struggled to be let go. "No. I'll never join you. My place is here in Konoha. I'm their Hokage and I'm not going to let them down!" I said, hitting my head against his.

He let me go and held his head from the pain. "Ngh…You're really over me, I see. Who do you love then?" he muttered. "Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand! That's who I love!" I announced, glaring at him.

"…Just kill me now, Naruto" he said. 'I still want you to come out of the darkness, Sasuke. If I kill you now, then that would never happen…' He glared at me. "What are you waiting for?" he shouted.

"I'm not going to kill you. Just get out of the village" I muttered. He scoffed and went out my window. I sighed and looked at the mess that the fight had made. I started to clean when someone came in. I looked at the unexpected visitor.

DIVIDERXXXXXXXX

It sucks a little bit cause I wrote it when I was sleepy. Hope you liked it anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

(Going to start the story right away…Please review and enjoy)

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXX

**(Naruto POV) **

"It's been a while, Naruto" Gaara said. I looked at him, but didn't react in any way. "Hello, Gaara" I mumbled, pulling out the kunai's from the walls. "Naruto?" Gaara said. "What?" I replied, picking up the objects that fell. Gaara helped me clean. I looked at him. "What do you want, Gaara?" I asked, taking the things that he gave me.

"I'm sorry" he finally said, making my eyes widen. I stopped cleaning as he looked at me. I walked over to him and hugged him, my arms around his neck. He seemed shocked, but slowly hugged me back. "I was thinking about why the fight started while I was walking around my own village. It was from my own jealously and-" he was cut off by me kissing him.

'I missed these lips…' I smiled as we were kissing. I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry too, Gaara. I should have said those three words more often…" I said. Gaara looked confused. "Three words…?" he slowly said. "I love you" I said, making him smile.

**(Gaara POV)**

I buried my head into my arms. 'I miss him so much that my heart aches' I thought. 'Why did that stupid fight have to start anyways…?' I frowned. 'Because you were jealous' I answered my own question. I groaned.

Kankuro and Temari walked in my office. "Is he dead?" Kankuro whispered. I heard a thud, which meant that Temari had hit him. "Of course he isn't, stupid. Don't you see that he's breathing?" she snapped. "I was just kidding, Temari…That hurt…" Kankuro whined. "Stop whining! A grown adult shouldn't whine!" she lectured.

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyways, being serious, do you think he's still depressed about Naruto?" Kankuro whispered. "Uh, Yeah. You know Gaara really loved him" she whispered back. I got a little annoyed about them talking about me like I was weak. I lifted my head and saw both of them staring at me.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Kankuro shouted. "Shut the fuck up! Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood, idiot?" she snapped, hitting him again. Kankuro silently screamed from the getting hit in the same spot. I rolled me eyes. 'I can't believe that you two are my siblings…" I muttered.

I stood up and they both eyed my actions. "I'm going to take a walk. Mind your own business about Naruto and me, understand?" I said, leaving my office. "Fine" they both said.

I sighed as I left the building. The village was peaceful, there was a full moon, and I wasn't happy. My thoughts were bothering me to enjoy the night. 'I guess I was just jealous about Sasuke. We would still be together if I just controlled my emotions…' I sighed and jumped, heading to the Leaf village. 'If he still feels the same way or not, I have to get this off my chest' I thought, arriving at the gates.

I went to Naruto's house and knocked on his door. He didn't reply. I heard a loud thud upstairs. Instantly, I used my sand to unlock the door. I peeked through Naruto's bedroom door to find Sasuke kissing Naruto. I felt my heart drop, but then when they pulled apart, Naruto didn't look happy at all. He looked angry.

Naruto wiped his lips with his sleeve, still not speaking. "Naruto, I still love you" Sasuke started coming closer to him again. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLE! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Naruto shouted. '…!'

_*Skip fighting scene*_

I wanted to protect Naruto when they fought, but I figured that it would be better to not reveal that I was here. During the fight, I noticed that Naruto used the same trick he did during the Chunin exams; during the fight between him and Neji.

Naruto stood, glaring at Sasuke after the hit. Sasuke let Naruto go and held his head from the pain. "Ngh…You're really over me, I see. Who do you love then?" he muttered. "Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand! That's who I love!" Naruto announced, glaring at Sasuke.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard this. I smiled a loving smile at Naruto. 'I love you, too. You won't believe how happy I am hearing those words from you' Naruto let Sasuke go, again, and looked at the mess. I opened the door to help Naruto clean, wanting to tell him that I wanted to be with him again.

_*Currently*_

"I love you" Naruto said. I smiled at he grinned back at me. I kissed Naruto again, pinning him to the wall, making sure that I kissed every inch of his lips and inside his mouth. His eyes widened and pulled away from me. "G-Gaara? What's with you all of a sudden? I missed you too, but-Damn" he seemed surprised.

"Those lips belong to me and only to me. You are mine and nobody can have you. Understand, my love?" I said. Naruto thought for a moment about what I meant. He looked at me and nodded. "Oh that…" he muttered.

"I heard everything. You don't need to explain" I said, kissing him again. "I love you. I love you so much, Gaara. My only and only love-Gaara" Naruto mumbled while we kissed. "I will always tell you I love you from now on, everyday, for the rest of my life" he said. "I love you, too, Naruto" I replied, pulling him closer to me to deepen the kiss.

(If you want a NarutoXGaara lemon, review that you want one. Personally, I think my best lemon was in the final chapter for breaking and mending the heart)

DIVIDERXXXXX

Yeah…. SaiXSasuke will be in the next chapter. I'm sorry about the 3 chapter wait.


End file.
